


The Box

by Jassanja



Series: 10 ... er.. 3 Songs [3]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds gets a glimps into Reid's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> The song who inspired this was "Where's Johhny" by Shawn Mullins

  
  


It was years after they had moved in together when Luke found the old shoe box in Reid’s belongings.  
At first he fought with himself, but after putting the box back twice just to take it out again, he finally opened it

In it he found a pearl necklace and a scrapbook.  
Luke stroked over the dark pearls once, then opened the yellowed pages, finding carefully collected articles about Reid.  
Not only his winnings in chess tournaments but also articles from school. Him taking first place in a science project, a picture of Reid running in a track race.  
There was also another picture falling out from the pages  
A color photo of Reid standing between his parents.

“What’s so funny about my past?” a voice asked from behind Luke

“Red suspenders? Really?”

“They were all the rage when I was in second grade” Reid said sternly


End file.
